Unscheinbare Hilfe
by Edraith
Summary: Nimiel erhält einen ihr unbekannten Auftrag den sie weit weg von ihrer Heimat auszuführen hat. Mit Lord Elronds Unterstützung nimmt das Abenteuer seinen Lauf. Würde mich echt über ein Review freuen, oder hat dies überhaupt schon mal jemand gelesen?
1. Prolog

Autor: Edraith Titel: Unscheinbare Hilfe Genre: PG 13 Feedback bitte an: edraith@fantasymail.de  
  
Disclaimer: gehört alles unserem hochverehrten Mr. Tolkien,  
nur meine liebe Nimiel, und andere dazugedichteten Personen  
(weiss noch nicht ob es viele geben wird) sind auf meinem Mist  
gewachsen! Natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser  
Story, ich schreib sie einfach weil ich Freude daran hab, und  
hoffe ihr werdet das auch haben!  
  
Beschreibung: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1430 des dritten  
Zeitalters, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf und alle anderen sind  
aber nicht zu den Grauen Anfurten gereist. Aragorn ist König  
von Gondor und ganz Mittelerde ist sich am erholen.  
  
Prolog  
  
Mir war ein bisschen kalt. Und das soll was heissen, schliesslich bin ich ja eine Elbe, der Kälte normalerweise nichts ausmacht. Doch der Wind blies mit voller Kraft und es war praktisch unmöglich sich irgendwie vor der beissenden Kälte zu schützen. Langsam fragte ich mich wann es wohl zu schneien beginnen würde. Es war schon Mitte Dezember, doch man konnte nur in weiter Ferne die nördlichsten Spitzen des Nebelgebirges sehen. Ich musste mindestens noch drei Wochen rechnen, bis ich sie erreichen würde. Aber momentan hatte ich andere Sorgen. Meine Lebensmittel wurden langsam knapp und ich konnte weit und breit kein Tier oder einen Wald feststellen. Da gab es nichts. Ab jetzt wurde gespart und nicht immer nur gegessen.  
  
Langsam wurde es Abend und auch mein treues Pferd Mirod war nicht mehr so energiegeladen wie heute früh. Ich suchte mir ein Plätzchen neben einem großen Busch, wo es auch ein Bächchen und viel frisches Gras gab. Nicht nur Mirod war mir dankbar, auch ich fühlte mich hier irgendwie geborgen. Nachdem ich meine Wasserflasche aufgefüllt hatte, machte ich vorsichtig ein kleines Feuer. Da ich seit Tagen keinem Lebewesen mehr begegnet war, hatte ich keine Angst von irgend jemandem gesehen zu werden. Auch sonst war dieser Ort seltsam friedlich. Das Wasser des Rinnsals plätscherte vergnügt vor sich hin und der Busch blühte selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit noch. Alles war als ob hier die Zeit stehengeblieben wäre. Einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
  
Ich schaute mich noch einmal im Umkreis von 200 Metern um und als ich nichts Verdächtiges entdeckte, setzte ich mich beruhigt ans Feuer. Schon nach kurzer Zeit übermannte mich der elbische Schlaf und ich schöpfte wieder neue Energie. Das Feuer brannte langsam herunter und es war bald stockfinster.  
  
Plötzlich nahm ich einen kleinen Lichtschimmer war. Wie konnte das sein? Es war doch noch nicht Morgen! Ich erwachte vollends und da war es: ein kleiner Punkt, direkt über dem Blütenbusch. Er wurde immer größer und größer. Ich erschrak schrecklich als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Irgendwie war mir diese Stimme bekannt! "Nimiel! Höre mir gut zu! Seit Monaten streunst du durch die Gegend und kümmerst dich nicht im Geringsten um deinen Auftrag. Du weißt es ist wichtig und wenn du versagst wirst du nicht die Einzige sein, die darunter leiden wird. Beeile dich und suche so rasch wie möglich eine Lösung. Ich vertraue dir!" Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Wie war das möglich? Mein Vater war doch schon über hundert Jahre tot. Wie konnte er da etwas von meinem Auftrag wissen?  
  
Ich musste ihm Recht geben und sollte mich wohl wirklich ein bisschen mehr um meinen Auftrag kümmern. Na dann mal los. Müde war ich nach dieser Aktion ja wirklich nicht mehr. Ich packte alles zusammen, beruhigte Mirod ein bisschen, da auch sie ziemlich erschrocken war ob dieser plötzlich erklingenden Stimme. So ritten wir noch vor Sonnenaufgang fort, dem Nebelgebirge entgegen. 


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein weiter Weg

Kapitel 1  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte ich bald nach der Begegnung mit der Stimme meines Vaters einen belebten Wald gefunden. So hatte ich nun wieder genug Essensvorräte für die nächsten vier Wochen. Praktisch ohne Pausen ritt ich durch die triste Landschaft, ruhte nur kurz am Mittag damit sich Mirod etwas ausruhen konnte. Ich suchte immer erst im Mondlicht einen geeigneten Lagerplatz und brach meist schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf. So ließ ich nach zwei Wochen Carn Dum rechts liegen und näherte mich dem Gundabadberg. Es war fantastisch, die Sonne hinter seinen Gipfeln verschwinden zu sehen. So kam ich meinem ersten Ziel immer näher: Imladris.  
  
Meine Mutter sagte mir noch: "Nimiel, gehe und suche Lord Elrond. Er wird dir helfen den richtigen Weg zu finden!" Nun war ich also schon über zwei Monate unterwegs und würde Bruchtal bald erreichen. Doch der schwierigste Teil lag mir bald zu Füßen. Die Überquerung des Nebelgebirges, über den Hohen Pass. Von weitem sah ich zu meiner Linken den Düsterwald vorbeiziehen. Man hörte nicht viel Gutes von ihm im Norden. Es hieß sogar, König Thranduil würde bald die Kontrolle verlieren.** Ich konnte das nicht verstehen. Wie kann ein König sich nicht um die Sicherheit seines ganzen Reichs kümmern? Wie kann er gefährliche Kreaturen nicht davon fern halten? Ich würde jedenfalls jeden einzelnen Feind eigenhändig enthaupten, sollte er sich willentlich in mein Reich wagen. Aber das ist ja nicht meine Sache. Ich hatte schliesslich andere Sorgen.  
  
So zum Beispiel auch die mir jetzt bevorstehende Passüberquerung. Ich stand nun nämlich ziemlich genau am Fuß des zu überquerenden Berges und war überglücklich eine Elbe zu sein. Denn der Schnee lag nun schon in ziemlich allen Niederungen, meist tief genug um einen Menschen zum Umkehren zu zwingen. Was ich mit meinem Pferd machen sollte, wusste ich noch nicht, nur, dass es sicherlich nicht so einfach über den Schnee laufen würde wie ich. Doch bis zur Schneegrenze müsste es mich eigentlich schon noch tragen können. Also ritten wir los. Zu Beginn war es kein Problem und Mirod schritt sicher den Berg hinauf. Sie plazierte jeden Schritt sehr präzise und wir kamen ziemlich rasch voran. Bald veränderte sich die Umgebung, der bewaldeten Hanganfang wich verwachsenen Büschen. Nur hie und da standen vereinzelt einige Nadelbäume. Auch wurde das Gelände immer schwieriger um gerade im Sattel zu sitzen. Langsam begann Mirod mir zu signalisieren, dass sie es nicht mehr lange so aushalten würde. So sah auch ich bald ein, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte weiterhin zu reiten. Also befreite ich Mirod von meinem Gewicht und machte mich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Es war nicht einfach dieses Gebirge zu überqueren und ich war auch nicht besonders daran gewöhnt solch steinige Wege zu beschreiten. Denn bei uns im Norden ist alles weitgehend Flach, ab und zu bewaldet. Nur im Westen gibt es einige Felsen, welche aber streng gemieden werden, da es heisst, es wimmle da nur so von Orks.  
  
Die Orks!!! Zum Glück war der Ringkrieg ja vorbei, so hiess es jedenfalls bei uns. Was genau geschehen war, konnte mir keiner sagen. Man hörte, dass Sauron gefallen sei und viele Orks sich zurückgezogen hätten. Ich hoffte somit auf kein Zusammentreffen mit einem, denn ich konnte sie nicht ausstehen, besonders ihren Geruch!  
  
Wir wurden einmal Opfer eines Orküberfalls, das war vor 100 Jahren gewesen. Mein Vater wurde damals getötet. Seitdem bin ich auf Kriegspfad mit den Orks. Ich habe mich seit diesem Überfall auch stärker mit der Kriegskunst befasst und gehörte inzwischen zu den besten Krieger unseres Volkes. Meine Mutter wollte mich ja*** eigentlich gar nicht alleine gehen lassen, doch glücklicherweise stand mein Kampftrainer zu mir, und versicherte meiner Mutter, dass ich es ohne Probleme mit fünf Orks gleichzeitig aufnehmen könne. Da es hieß, die Orks hätten sich grösstenteils zurückgezogen, ließ mich meine Mutter dann doch alleine ziehen.  
  
Langsam wurde es Abend und ich musste mir einen geeigneten Schlafplatz suchen. Ich hatte den höchsten Punkt des Passes noch nicht erreicht, aber es war inzwischen merklich flacher geworden. So konnte ich ab und zu verschiedene Unterschlüpfe feststellen. Aber es war schwierig. Der Schnee hatte sich fast in alle Ritzen gezwängt und die meisten Zuflüchte waren zugeschneit. So bot sich nirgends eine freie Stelle. Ich spürte, dass auch Mirod sich langsam nach einem Nachtlager sehnte. So strengte ich meine Augen noch ein bisschen mehr an. Trotzdem gingen wir noch fast eine Stunde, bis ich endlich in einiger Entfernung eine scheinbar nicht allzu kleine Grotte entdeckte. Als ich näher kam wurde es mir aber irgendwie unwohl. Auch Mirod musste etwas bemerkt haben. Ich spürte es an seinem vorsichtigeren Gang. Aufmerksam musterte ich die Gegend, doch da es schon fast stockdunkel war, hatte auch ich so meine Mühe. Nach einigen Schritten jedoch konnte ich Spuren im Schnee entdecken. Oh nein!! Musste denn das heute noch sein?  
  
Es waren Orks. Den Spuren nach zu urteilen konnte es sich um nicht mehr als drei handeln. Ich wandte mich vorsichtig zu Mirod und sagte ihr, dass sie sich hinter den letzen Felsvorsprung in Sicherheit begeben soll. Ich würde sie nach dem Kampf, falls ich überleben sollte, wieder holen. Lautlos und ohne Widerstand folgte sie meinen Anweisungen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der Grotte. Ob die Orks wohl eine Wache aufgestellt hatten? Meiner Beurteilung nach eher nicht, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ich schnappte mir meinen Bogen und setzte rasch einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Langsam schlich ich der Felswand entlang der Grotte entgegen und suchte während dem andauernd die nähere Umgebung ab. Glücklicherweise konnte ich keine Kreatur außerhalb des Unterschlupfs ausmachen. Es war so weit. Noch zehn Zentimeter und ich würde mir endlich ein Bild meines Gegners machen können.  
  
Tatsächlich waren es nur drei. Doch waren das Orks? Ich hatte die Orks ganz anders in Erinnerung. Mit krummem Rücken, kahlem Schädel und hässlichen Gesichtern. Die hässlichen Gesichter waren hier zwar auch vorhanden, doch diese Kreaturen waren groß gewachsen, kräftig gebaut und hatten längere Haare. Aber auch sie hatten den unvergesslichen Geruch eines Orks an sich haften. Sie waren gut bewaffnet, doch von Vorsicht hatten sie wohl noch nie gehört. Fröhlich saßen sie um ihr kleines Feuer herum und plauderten in einer unverständlichen Sprache, die eigentlich mehr nach einer Halskrankheit schliessen liess. Wenn ich schnell genug wäre, könnte ich alle drei mit Pfeilen außer Gefecht setzen, doch dieses Risiko war mir zu gross. Sollten sie schnell reagieren wäre ich nicht schnell genug zum Nahkampf bereit. Ich entschied mich deshalb für etwas taktisches. Den Ork ganz rechts würde ich mit einem Pfeil erledigen, mich dann kurz zurückziehen und auf den nächsten warten bis er die Grotte verlässt. Mit dem dritten werde ich dann schon noch irgendwie fertig werden. Ich lockerte meinen Zweihänder, damit ich ihn dann auch schnell genug kampfbereit hatte und legte den Pfeil wieder an die Sehne.  
  
Ich zielte vorsichtig.........jetzt!! Der Pfeil saß. Die Ork ähnliche Kreatur fiel mit einem lauten Plumps auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Lautes Geschrei riss mich in die Realität zurück. Ich sprang einige Meter zurück und zog meinen geliebten Zweihänder Luthui. Es dauerte nicht lange und das erste dieser hässlichen Gesichter erschien, von den Flammen des Feuers erhellt, etwas außerhalb der Grotte. Keinen Augenblick zu spät sprang ich nach vorne und trennte im ersten Anlauf den haarigen Kopf vom gut gebauten Körper. Ohne zu zögern rannte ich Richtung Grotte, wo auch schon der dritte auf mich wartete. Dieser jedoch war vorbereitet. Er hatte sein Schwert, wenn man das überhaupt Schwert nennen konnte, es war mehr ein Stück Metall das etwas zugeschliffen war, bereit, und begann auch sofort mich damit zu attackieren.  
  
Leichtfüssig wich ich geschickt den Schlägen aus. Es war auch nicht sehr schwierig, da es wohl in der Natur der Orks liegt, nicht gerade die Schnellsten zu sein. Vorsichtig wich ich etwas hinter das Feuer zurück um die Lage neu zu überblicken. Mein Gegner hatte schon einige Schnittwunden und war sichtlich ermüdet. Er würde wohl nicht mehr lange meinen immer noch ziemlich präzisen Angriffen ausweichen können. Also griff ich wieder an, dieses mal mit noch etwas mehr Kraft. Ich sammelte meine letzten Energien und schlug mit voller Wucht zu. Die Waffe meines Gegners flog in weitem Bogen davon und schlug scheppernd auf dem Felsboden auf. Nun war es keine Kunst mehr diesem Wesen den Gnadenstoss zu geben. Ohne zu zögern stiess ich dem Ork Luthui durch den Oberkörper. Blut schoss hervor und ich zog vor etwas Abstand zu halten. Danach herrschte Stille. Ich durchsuchte das Lager, fand aber nichts das darauf hinwies, dass sich noch mehr dieser stinkenden Kreaturen hier in der Gegend aufhalten sollten. Ich räumte die Leichen weg und begrub sie etwas mit Schnee, damit man sie einerseits nicht so schnell entdeckte und andererseits ihr Geruch nicht dem Geschehnis vorauseilte.  
  
Kurze Zeit danach war ich bei Mirod angelangt und führte sie zu unserem neuen Nachtlager. Das wärmende Feuer entlockte ihr ein leises Schnauben, und auch ich war froh, die Nacht nicht im Schnee verbringen zu müssen. Ich liess das Feuer noch etwas schrumpfen, bevor ich mich gemütlich in meine Decke kuschelte. Langsam verfiel ich dem Schlaf und träumte wirres Zeug. Von meinem Vater, meiner Mutter, wie ich eine Lösung für meinen Auftrag finden könnte und von einem wilden Kampf. Ich kämpfte gegen eine Horde Orks, war stark verletzt und dem Ende nahe. Ich schrie auf............. und sass vor dem zu Glut gewordenen Feuer. Die Nacht war vorüber und der Tag brach langsam an. Hoffentlich hatte mich niemand schreien gehört. Vorsichtig schaute ich aus der Höhle heraus um sicherzugehen, dass ich keine anderen Geschöpfe angelockt hatte. Doch es war weit und breit keine frische Spur im Schnee zu sehen. Rasch suchte ich alle meine Sachen zusammen und schritt fünf Minuten später schon den Weg entlang.  
  
Endlich ging es wieder etwas bergab und auch der Schnee wich langsam unbewachsenem Abhang. Vorsichtig stiegen wir den ausgetretenen Weg entlang und sahen von weitem die Sonne hinter kleinen Nebelschwaden emporsteigen. Der Gipfel hinter mir färbte sich glühend rot und es sah fast aus als ob er brennen würde. Nach fast einer Stunde des Abstieges war der Schnee endgültig vorüber, und es wuchsen hie und da kleine Gebüsche und Sträucher. Auch der Nebel teilte sich langsam und ich konnte endlich die vor mir liegende Gegend genauer inspizieren. Der Weg, dem ich folgte führte mich in ein wild bewachsenes Tal mit einem Fluss und vielen verschiedenen, betretenen Wegen.  
  
Ich folgte dem meist bereisten Weg. Das Tal hatte irgend etwas spezielles an sich, es war einfach so friedlich. Überall in den Bäumen zwitscherten die Vögel und manchmal sah man sogar ein Eichhörnchen davon huschen. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hier niedergelassen und einige Stunden Pause gemacht. Aber ich wusste, dass ich mein Ziel heute noch erreichen musste, denn ich spürte, dass es nicht mehr weit sein konnte.  
  
Mit der Zeit begann sich das Tal zu verschmälern und es führte nur ein einziger Weg hinaus. Auf der einen Seite war ich froh darüber, denn dadurch konnte ich keinen Flaschen Weg erwischen, auf der anderen war er perfekt für einen Überfall geeignet. Langsam ritt ich dem Durchgang entgegen und passierte ihn auch ohne irgendwelche unangenehmen Überraschungen. Doch ich war keine zehn Meter weiter geritten als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir ertönte: "Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter. Wer seid ihr und wohin wollt ihr?"  
  
Ich wendete meine Stute und blickte in die Augen eines groß gewachsenen Elben, der einen Pfeil direkt auf mein Herz gerichtet hielt. Ich zog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein, fasste mich dann aber schnell wieder und antwortete: "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Nimiel und ich komme von weit her aus dem Norden. Man hat mich zu Lord Elrond geschickt und nun bin auf der Suche nach seinem Hause." Der Elb lies den Bogen sinken.  
  
"Da seid ihr vollkommen richtig, Mylady, Ihr habt es soeben betreten. Seid herzlich willkommen. Folget nun dem Weg und ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen."  
  
Erleichtert wünschte ich ihm noch einen schönen Tag und machte mich wieder auf den Weg. Es dauerte wirklich nicht mehr lange und ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Was ich da sah übertraf bei weitem jegliche Vorstellung, die ich zu träumen gewagt hatte. Imladris sah aus wie... wie dahergezaubert. Da es langsam zu dämmern begonnen hatte, schimmerte da und dort ein schwaches Licht hinter den Fenstern und von überall her tönten einladende Lieder. Wie in Trance ritt ich weiter und als Mirod stehen blieb bemerkte ich nicht einmal die Person die langsam die Treppe hinunter stieg. 


	3. Kapitel 2: Imladirs

2. Kapitel: Imladris  
  
"Guten Abend, Nimiel. Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Wie war deine Reise?" Ich erschrak so sehr ob der Stimme, dass ich fast vom Pferd fiel. Doch glücklicherweise konnte ich mich gerade noch halten. Als ich dann festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte bemerkte ich erst, dass dieser Herr mich mit meinem Namen angesprochen hatte. Woher kannte er meinen Namen? Wer in Illuvatarsnamen war das?? Mein Erstaunen blieb ihm nicht unbemerkt und er begann zu schmunzeln. "Entschuldige Nimiel. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es tut mir leid. Mein Name ist Elrond und ich bin der Herr dieses Hauses. Deine Mutter hat mich über dein Kommen informiert. Sei herzlich willkommen. Ich habe dir schon ein Zimmer herrichten lassen. Ich nehme an du bist müde von der Reise und möchtest dich sicher noch etwas ausruhen vor dem Abendessen. Folge mir."  
  
Immer noch völlig perplex packte ich meine Tasche und wollte mich noch um Mirod kümmern, aber sie wurde schon von einem anderen Elben abgeführt. So folgte ich wortlos Elrond, der mich durch viele, sich abermals verzweigende Gänge führte. Ich wusste noch nicht wie ich je wieder den Weg zurück finden sollte, doch das war mir im Moment ziemlich egal. Elrond blieb plötzlich stehen und ich erwachte endlich aus meiner Starre und wollte etwas sagen.  
  
"Nein, nicht jetzt. Ruh dich erst etwas aus. Wir haben noch genug Zeit um miteinander zu reden. Dies ist dein Zimmer. Ich werde dich zum Abendessen holen lassen. Bis später." Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen lief er davon. Dabei hätte ich doch noch so viele Fragen an ihn gehabt. Egal, er hatte wohl oder übel recht. Es war eindeutig besser, wenn ich mich erst mal etwas frisch machte. Vorsichtig betrat ich das Zimmer und staunte. Vor mir lag eine Suite. Anders konnte ich das nicht nennen. Ein grosses weiches Bett, ein Schrank, ein Tisch auf dem sich schon fast niedergebrannte Kerzen befanden, welche dem Raum eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre verliehen.  
  
Müde liess ich mein Zeug fallen und setzte mich vorsichtig auf das Bett. Es war so weich, dass ich mich am liebsten gleich in die Decke gekuschelt hätte und die nächsten paar Tage da geblieben wäre. Doch es warteten Pflichten auf mich. Ein leichtes Lüftchen lies mich erahnen, dass es einen Balkon haben musste und ich lag nicht falsch. Der kleine Balkon bot mir einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf ganz Bruchtal. Es war fantastisch. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe und eine junge Elbin betrat das Zimmer mit einer Schale dampfendem Wasser.  
  
"Herrin? Ich bringe Euch hier Wasser damit Ihr Euch frisch machen könnt. Falls Ihr noch etwas wünscht, sagt es rasch." "Vielen Dank. Ich brauche nicht mehr. Geh nur." Ich riss mich nur ungern von dem schönen Ausblick fort, aber das dampfende Wasser war vielversprechend. Doch auf den ersten Augenblick konnte ich die Schale einfach nicht ausfindig machen. Da erst entdeckte ich eine weitere Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte. Als ich es betrat, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Was ich da sah, war schrecklich. Im Spiegel stand eine zerlumpte, blutverklebte und schmutzige Gestalt, der die Haare wirr um den Kopf standen. Es war mein Spiegelbild und ich fragte mich, warum Lord Elrond keinen Kommentar dazu gegeben hatte.  
  
So schnell wie möglich entledigte ich mich von meinen bestialisch stinkenden Kleidern und wusch mich ausgiebig mit dem wohltuenden Wasser. Eingewickelt in ein weiches Badetuch suchte ich etwas zum Anziehen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich noch ein zweites Reitgewand dabei und konnte mich somit frisch kleiden. Gerade als ich die letzte Schnalle befestigte klopfte es ein weiteres mal an der Türe. Es war wieder die selbe Elbe, die mir das Wasser gebracht hatte. "Seid Ihr bereit für das Abendessen? Ich werde euch führen." "Ja, danke." Ich folgte ihr rasch und fragte mich ein weiteres mal, wie ich wohl wieder zurück kommen sollte. Die Elbe öffnete eine grosse Türe und liess mich passieren.  
  
Es war ein überwältigender Anblick. Vor mir befand sich ein ellenlanger Tisch, besetzt bis auf einen einzigen Stuhl ganz in der Nähe von Lord Elrond. Ich folgte seiner einladenden Geste und nahm Platz. Die Unruhe wich innerhalb von Sekunden einer bedrückenden Stille. Langsam erhob sich Lord Elrond:  
  
"Liebe Freunde und Bekannte, ich wünsche allen einen Guten Appetit und heiße Nimiel aus dem Norden herzlich willkommen." Applaus folgte diesen Worten und mir schoss sofort alles Blut in den Kopf. Doch bald schon waren alle mit dem Essen beschäftigt und auch ich war froh, wieder einmal etwas warmes zwischen die Kiefer zu bekommen.  
  
Während des Essens schaute ich mich etwas um und betrachtete alle Elben in meiner näheren Umgebung. Rechts und links von Elrond saßen zwei sich auf das kleinste Detail gleichende, gut gebaute Elben. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Lord Elrond näher bekannt, jedenfalls mussten sie Zwillinge sein, denn sie hätten ihren Platz tauschen können und ich hätte es nicht einmal gemerkt. Der Rest des Tisches war besetzt von sehr unterschiedlichen Elben. Es gab auch einige blonde, was ich als Haarfarbe bei unserer Rasse noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Bei uns zu Hause waren alle entweder braun oder schwarz haarig. Das Essen begann sich langsam dem Ende entgegen zu neigen und einer nach dem anderen verließ den Speisesaal, bis am Ende nur noch Lord Elrond, die Zwillinge und ich den Tisch säumten.  
  
Lord Elrond räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu erzählen: "Nimiel, ich möchte dich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei uns willkommen heissen. Es ist uns eine große Ehre jemanden aus dem hohen Norden zu beherbergen. Sag, wie steht es um Euer Volk?" "Nun, ja, es geht uns eigentlich allen ziemlich gut, seit wir die große Schlacht vor 100 Jahren überstanden haben. Es haben sich alle gut erholt bis auf...." Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen, der Tod meines Vaters lag mir noch zu nahe und Elrond schien das irgendwie zu spüren. "Schon gut, ich weiß was damals schreckliches passierte, du musst nicht weiter sprechen. Ach ja, übrigens" er zeigte auf die beiden Zwillinge die ihn flankierten, "dies sind meine zwei Söhne Elladan und Elrohir, falls du irgendein Problem hast, wende dich an sie."  
  
Es viel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte ich die ungeheure Ähnlichkeit der Beiden zu Lord Elrond übersehen haben? Natürlich, seine Zwillingssöhne! Meine Mutter hatte mich schon vor Ihnen gewarnt, sie seien manchmal etwas vorwitzig und führten manchmal etwas zu viele Streiche aus. Naja, auf den ersten Blick schienen sie mir ganz sympathisch.  
  
Ich nickte höflich jedem zu. "Nimiel, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und du noch nicht zu müde dafür bist, würde ich mich gerne noch etwas mit dir unterhalten." "Aber natürlich, sehr gern." Er stand auf und ich folgte ihm. Elladan und Elrohir verschwanden in eine andere Richtung, nicht aber ohne vorher noch einmal zurückzublicken und, wie es mir schien, etwas hämisch zu grinsen. Lord Elrond bog bei der nächsten Biegung rechts ab und blieb vor einer schweren Holztüre stehen. "Bitte mach es dir gemütlich, ich muss nur noch schnell meine Unterlagen holen und komme dann gleich."  
  
Langsam betrat ich den Raum. Vor mir befand sich eine endlos scheinende Bibliothek, die aussah, als ob sie seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr groß benutz wurde. Auf den meisten eher dicken Büchern lag eine beachtlich Schicht Staub und die Luft roch irgendwie etwas modrig. Als erstes öffnete ich das Fenster um etwas frische Luft herein zu lassen. Danach nahm Ich vorsichtig in einem der großen, protzigen, mit rotem Samt überzogenen Sessel platz und schaute mich noch etwas um. Es waren keine fünf Minuten vergangen, da kehrte Lord Elrond schwer bepackt mit einigen Büchern und etlichen Schriftrollen zurück.  
  
Lord Elrond legte die vielen Schriftrollen vorsichtig auf den schweren Holztisch und marschierte im Eiltempo zum Fenster um es vorsichtig zu schliessen. "Bitte öffne dieses Fenster nicht noch einmal ohne meine Anwesenheit, die Bibliothek ist sehr heikel was Feuchtigkeit und Temperaturschwankungen angeht." Betroffen senkte ich den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden. Verlegen brachte ich noch heraus: "Entschuldigt Lord Elrond, es tut mir Leid." "Es ist schon in Ordnung, du konntest es ja nicht wissen.", und als ob nichts geschehen wäre fuhr er fort: "Hier sind alle Schriftrollen die deine Eltern hier gelassen haben. Ich habe keine einzige geöffnet, da alle allein für dich bestimmt sind. Sie warten schon seit über 200 Jahren hier auf dich um endlich preiszugeben was sie verbergen. Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen ob der Inhalt gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten bringen wird. Lass mich rufen, sobald du fertig bist oder eine Frage hast. Ich werde jemanden beauftragen vor der Tür zu warten. Viel Vergnügen!"  
  
"Danke", mehr brachte ich nicht mehr heraus, ich war so überrascht, alle diese Schriftrollen hier vorzufinden von denen meine Eltern immer erzählt hatten sie seien sehr wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf des Weltgeschehens. Wie auf Nadeln öffnete ich die erste Schriftrolle und fand als erstes eine grosse Landkarte die sehr schön und sorgfältig gezeichnet wurde. Jedes kleinste Dörfchen war eingezeichnet und sie reichte über das Gebiet von Gondor über das Auenland im Westen, unser Reich im Norden bis zur dunklen Landschaft Mordors im Osten. Mehrere Orte waren mit einem roten X bezeichnet und einige Routen waren sehr genau eingezeichnet. Sogar eventuelle Gefahren wegen Überschwemmung oder versteckten Hinterhalten.  
  
Vorsichtig studierte ich die Route die ich bis jetzt gegangen war. Auch sie war säuberlich auf das Pergament gezeichnet. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die nächste Rolle. Hervor kam ein Brief der an mich Adressiert war. Langsam begann ich zu lesen: Liebe Nimiel, Vor langer Zeit sassen dein Vater und Ich hier am selben braunen Tisch in der Bibliothek von Lord Elrond wie du jetzt. Wir hatten ganz Mittelerde zu zweit erforscht und viele zuvor unvorstellbare Geheimnisse gelüftet. Praktisch alles haben wir auch mit Lord Elrond besprochen und zum Teil gelöst oder aufgeschrieben. Eines jedoch konnte noch nicht aufgeklärt werden und auch wir wissen nur sehr wenig davon. Wenn du nun diesen Brief liest muss es so sein, dass Sauron die Macht entzogen worden ist, der eine Ring wurde vernichtet. Sauron selbst jedoch hat dafür gesorgt, dass seine Familie nicht einfach so mit ihm untergeht. Es heisst in einem alten Spruch, dass er eine Tochter hat, die jedoch bis jetzt unerkannt geblieben ist und auch sie selbst weiss noch nichts von ihrem Erbe. Doch als Sauron starb übergab er Ihr alle Macht die er noch besass und so kann sie jetzt, falls sie entdeckt was nun ihr gehört, zu einer grossen Gefahr für uns alle werden. Nun liegt es an dir, dieser Frau irgendwie das Handwerk zu legen. Leider gibt es dabei einige Hürden zu überwinden. Wenn du sie eigenhändig tötest wird ihre Macht auf dich übertragen und da du nicht aus den Hause Saurons stammst wirst du augenblicklich in Flammen aufgehen. Nimm dich also in Acht. Sie zu finden ist jedoch nicht schwer. Im Düsterwald am Hause Königs Thranduils wirst du sie rasch finden. Sie lässt keine andere Meinung durch als ihre eigene und versucht mit allen Mitteln König Thranduil das Denken zu übernehmen. Leider ist er ihr schon ziemlich verfallen und du könntest dir ihn rasch zum Feind machen, wenn du Hand an Saurons Tochter legen willst. Pass bitte gut auf dich auf. Viel Glück und Erfolg. Wir lieben dich. Namarie, Deine Eltern.  
  
Ich musste den Brief mehr als einmal durchlesen, bevor ich wirklich begriff was da auf mich zukam. Diesmal waren nicht nur meine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten, sondern besonders mein Verstand und meine Hinterhältigkeit gefragt. Die Restlichen Schriftrollen zentrierten sich vor allem auf den Düsterwald und den Weg dorthin. Als ich alles ausser dem Brief wieder fein säuberlich eingepackt hatte liess ich Lord Elrond rufen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam er: "Und? Gibt es irgend welche fragen?" "Habt Ihr diese Schriftrollen jemals gelesen?" "Nein, wie gesagt, haben deine Eltern gesagt sie seien nur für dich bestimmt, aber es würde mich sehr interessieren, was deine Eltern dir und nicht mir, jedenfalls nicht bevor du es gesehen hast, zeigen wollten." "So lest diesen einen Brief." Ich hielt ihm den Brief vor die Nase, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und starrte au dem Fenster. Ein paar mal hörte ich Lord Elrond laut die Luft einziehen und schon bald stand er neben mir und schaute wie ich aus dem Fenster. Dann begann er langsam:  
  
"Nun denn; du hast gelesen was ich gelesen habe und ich nehme nicht an, dass du den Auftrag den dir deine Eltern gegeben haben ablehnen wirst. Deshalb sei es so beschlossen, dass du in 2 Tagen den Weg nach Eryn Lasgen antreten wirst. Als Begleitung werde ich dir meine beiden Söhne Elladan und Elrohir mitgeben. Sie zu, dass sie auch genügen Respekt vor dir haben und erteile ihnen doch morgen beim ersten Kampftraining bitte eine gehörige Lektion. Es würde nicht nur mich freuen sie wieder einmal verlieren zu sehen." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar verliess er die Bibliothek. Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und musste mich erst einmal setzen. In schon zwei Tagen soll es losgehen. Deine Mission nannte es meine Mutter. Ich hoffe sie hatte auch einen guten Grund mich zu schicken und nicht selbst zu gehen.  
  
Vorsichtig packte ich alle Schriftrollen zusammen, nahm sie unter den Arm und machte mich auf den Weg. Plötzlich kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich ja gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich zu meinem Zimmer zurück gelangen sollte. Aber auch an das hatte Lord Elrond gedacht. Vor der Tür der Bibliothek stand eine kleine schwarzhaarige Elbe bereit die mir rasch den Weg zu meinem Gemach zeigte. Endlich angekommen wusch ich mich noch kurz und ging dann rasch ins Bett. Obwohl ich eigentlich todmüde hätte sein sollen, konnte ich nicht gleich einschlafen. Die Neuigkeiten liessen mich noch einmal lange nachdenken. Wusste wohl Saurons Tochter, dass man von ihr wusste? Oder weiss sie es erst seit sie die Macht hat? Wie stark ist wohl diese Macht noch? Noch lange zerbrach ich mir den Kopf über verschiedenste Fragen, doch schlussendlich fiel ich dann doch in einen tiefen wohltuenden und erholsamen Schlaf. Ich hatte ja ein anstrengendes Training vor mir!!!  
  
Fröhlich tanzten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Vorhang entlang als ich die Augen öffnete. Ich blieb noch kurz liegen, das schöne Gefühl der warmen Decke und der weichen Matratze geniessend. Als ich den Vorhang und die Balkontüre öffnete blieb mir fast der Atem stehen. So etwas schönes hatte ich bis jetzt noch nie gesehen. Die aufgehende Sonne spiegelte sich in allen Fenstern und verteilte so ihr Licht über das ganze Tal. Auf der linken Seite sah ich den Wasserfall der in einem Rot glitzerte das nicht einmal mit dem schönsten Bild zu übertreffen war. Der Ausblick war einfach umwerfend. Nur langsam konnte ich mich diesem Anblick entreissen um mich im Badezimmer zu erfrischen. Danach zog ich mir eines der leichteren Gewänder an, die ich mitgenommen hatte. Es war zwar etwas zerknittert aber immer noch besser als die stinkende Reisekleidung. Als ich mir noch meine Haare zusammen stecken wollte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. "Herein" sagte ich nur und schon erblickte ich wieder das freundliche Lächeln der schwarzhaarigen Elbe. "Oh, Mylady, wollt ihr nicht ein sauberes Gewand anziehen. Ich bin sicher es wird ihnen eins passen!"  
  
Mit viel Kraft riss sie die grosse Schranktür auf und mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Eine solche Garderobe hatten ja nicht einmal meine Mutter und ich zusammen. Die Elbe verschwand fast in den vielen Gewändern. Doch schon kurz nachdem ich sie fast aus den Augen verloren hatte, kam sie mit strahlendem Gesicht zurück: "Das sollte eigentlich passen!" Das Kleid war schlicht und doch stand es mir hervorragend. Das Braun des Stoffes harmonierte wunderbar mit meinen rotbraunen Haaren. Um das Dekoltée waren feine Stickereien angebracht die das Licht leicht reflektierten. Die Haare steckte ich mir jedoch selbst hoch. "Wunderbar, Mylady, ich bringe euch jetzt zum Morgenessen." Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick in den Spiegel folgte ich ihr. Auf dem Weg fragte ich die kleine Elbe: "Sag mal, wie heisst du überhaupt? Ich bin Nimiel." Mylady, mein Name ist Ferewen!" "Gut Ferewen, aber bitte nenn mich Nimiel und nicht Mylady." "Wie ihr wünscht, Nimiel." Und schon waren wir vor der grossen mit Schnitzereien verzierten Holztür angekommen.  
  
Ein weiteres mal war ich die Letzte. So viel mir wenigstens die Platzwahl nicht besonders schwer, da nur noch der eine neben Elladan oder Elrohir frei war, welcher von beiden es war, konnte ich noch nicht sagen. So gut kannte ich die ja doch noch nicht. Ich hatte erst gerade Platz genommen als Lord Elrond die Stimme erhob. "Liebe Anwesende, für die, die gestern Abend nicht anwesend waren. Dies ist Nimiel aus dem Norden, (er zeigte kurz in meine Richtung). Sie wird Morgen mit meinen beiden Söhnen nach Eryn Lasgen abreisen."- Elladan und Elrohir schauten zuerst einander, dann ihren Vater und dann mich an. Anscheinend wussten sie bisher noch nichts davon. -"Guten Appetit!".  
  
Ab dann war für eine Zeit Ruhe und alle verköstigten sich reichlich mit den Köstlichkeiten. Ich war wirklich froh, wenn auch nur für zwei Tage, drei mal am Tag richtig zu essen. Schliesslich hatte ich zuvor lange nichts Richtiges und auch bis zum Düsterwald wird es keinen solch reichlich gedeckten Tisch geben. Nach einiger Zeit verliessen die ersten den Saal und verschiedene Gespräche kamen in Gange. Auch Lord Elrond begann mit seinen Söhnen zu sprechen. Ich hörte jedoch nicht zu, lieber stärkte ich mich noch ein bisschen mehr mit einem köstlichen Honigbrot. Ohne dass ich es bemerkte standen plötzlich die Zwillinge hinter mir und fragten freundlich ob ich mich wohl nicht noch umziehen möchte, das Kleid wäre doch sicher zu schade um kaputt zu gehen.  
  
"Warum sollte es kaputt gehen? Ihr denkt doch nicht etwa das Kleid wäre bei mir nicht sicher genug?" Die Zwillinge schauten sich etwas unsicher an und ich freute mich über das Lächeln das sich heimlich auf Elronds Lippen stahl. Mit Schwung stand ich auf und fragte nur: "Nun meine Herren, wo befindet sich denn bei euch der Übungsplatz?" "Keine Angst wir werden dich führen!" "Danke, jedoch müssen wir noch einen kleinen Umweg über mein Zimmer machen, meine Luthui lasse ich nicht gerne alleine!" Mit etwas unwissenden Gesichtern folgten sie mir und als wir Lord Elrond passierten legte er mir kurz die Hand auf den Arm und flüsterte: "Unterschätze sie nicht, sie sind einige Jahre älter als du!"  
  
Glücklicherweise war ich den Weg zu meinem Zimmer nun einige male gegangen und fand diesmal den richtigen Gang. Als ich die Tür öffnete folgten mir die Brüder wortlos. Doch dann kam die von mir erwartete Frage doch noch. "So, und wo ist denn nun Luthui? Ich sehe hier niemanden!" fragte mich Elladan, "Moment, gleich hab ich sie" und grübelte in meinen Sachen umher, bis ich sie endlich unter allem anderen hervorzog. Die Augen meiner beiden Begleiter weiteten sich und auch die Münder blieben nicht ganz geschlossen. Mit so etwas hatten sie wohl überhaupt nicht gerechnet. "Wartet noch kurz ich muss sie zuerst noch etwas abwischen, leider konnte ich die lieben Orks nicht leben lassen, die meinen Weg kreuzten." Vorsichtig wischte ich die scharfe Klinge ab. "Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte dann Elrohir. "Natürlich, aber gib acht, es liegt mir sehr viel daran, es ist ein Familienerbstück!"  
  
Elrohir staunte nicht schlecht als er das Schwert in die Hand nahm. "Hei, das gibt's doch nicht, diese Klinge ist ja aus Mithril! Woher hast du das?" "Wie schon gesagt, es ist ein Familienerbstück, mein Vater hat es von den Zwergen erhalten, da er ihnen einen grossen Dienst erwiesen hat." Beide begriffen, dass ich nicht weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen würde und fragten auch nicht weiter. Elrohir prüfte das Schwert auf alle Einzelheiten und ich konnte erkennen, dass er viel davon Verstand und ich sicher einige Probleme haben würde gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Lautlos zischte Luthui durch die Luft und Elrohir übergab mir mein Schwert ehrfürchtig, aber auch etwas neidisch: "Es ist ein sehr gutes Schwert, ich hoffe die Kämpferin dahinter beweist ihm auch alle Ehre!" Den Kopf etwas schräg stellend schaute ich ihn prüfend an und sagte nur: "Du wirst es noch genug früh erfahren!"  
  
Elladan ging voraus. Wir gingen durch den Garten, leider blieb mir keine Zeit ihn zu bestaunen, aber die würde ich am Nachmittag sicher noch haben. Auf dem Übungsplatz waren wir aber nicht die Einzigen. Einige Elben waren schon in tiefe Kämpfe verwickelt und machten langsam einen müden Eindruck. Elladan und Elrohir holten sich ihre Schwerter und als wir beriet waren hatten die anderen auch schon Platz gemacht. "Nun? Wer möchte zuerst?"  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung holte Elladan zum Schlag aus und attackierte mich sofort mit wuchtigen Schlägen. Zuerst war ich ziemlich überrascht, doch schon bald hatte ich mich gefasst und parierte seine Angriffe ohne große Mühe. Kurz darauf hatte ich das Blatt gewendet und ich begann nun meinerseits ihn zu attackieren. Bald lernte ich auch seine Technik besser kennen und sah, dass er wohl ziemlich gleich wie ich unterrichtet wurde. Ich versuchte einige aussergewöhnliche Angriffe die er Mühelos parierte und setzte dann zu einem besonderen Trick an. Ich nahm Luthui über meinen Kopf und schlug denn aber nicht wie gewohnt nach unten, sondern drehte mich einfach um meine eigene Achse und kam mit einem Ruck zu seiner linken zum Stehen. Er war total überrascht und als ihm dann auch noch sein Schwert aus den Händen geschlagen wurde, war er total durcheinander. Innerlich musste ich laut auflachen, erging es mir doch praktisch jedesmal gleich, wenn jemand plötzlich diesen Trick anwandte.  
  
Etliche Male erlag ich so sogar meiner Mutter. Sie war es, die mir solche Tricks beibrachte. Wenn du einen Gegner nicht mit Kraft und Technik besiegen kannst, dann musst du ihn mit Geschwindigkeit und Überraschung austricksen! Ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihn auch sonst besiegt hätte, denn er war sehr gut und öfters hatte ich Angst, dass Gleichgewicht durch seine wuchtigen Schläge zu verlieren. Erschöpft liess ich mich kurz auf einer Sitzbank nieder um wieder die ganze Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu erlangen. Hatte unser Kampf doch fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Elladan setzte sich zu mir. "Ich freue mich dich begleiten zu dürfen, obwohl ich mich frage, ob du auch wirklich Unterstützung brauchst." Er lächelte leicht und ich wusste genau, dass er so gut wie ich wusste, dass ein Kämpfer noch so gut sein kann. Wenn einem der Feind in der Zahl überlegen ist, dann ist er überlegen!  
  
Langsam kam auch Elrohir etwas näher und betrachtete mich skeptisch von oben nach unten. "Was gibt's denn da zu schauen?" provozierte ich ihn. "ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du auch dein Kleid und nicht nur dich beschützt hast. Aber wie es aussieht ist alles in Ordnung!" "Ja, und es wird auch so bleiben!" Langsam und etwas überheblich stand ich auf. Du darfst deinem Gegner nie deine Angst zeigen! Niemand hatte mir gesagt ob Elladan oder Elrohir der bessere Kämpfer war. Ich hoffte auf den Ersten, denn meine Kräfte waren doch schon etwas geschwächt. Kurz überprüfte ich nochmals ob mit Luthui alles in Ordnung war und sammelte alle Reserven. Dann war ich bereit. Als erstes fanden ein paar normale Schlagabtäusche statt und wir begannen unseren Gegner auszukundschaften. Er war unglaublich schnell und sehr wendig. Ich schätze das sehr und wusste manche Gegner konnte man nur durch Schnelligkeit entkommen. Unser Gefecht wurde immer intensiver. Auch wenn ich eigentlich schon lange hätte ermüden sollen spürte ich immer wieder mein Adrenalin das mir Kraft gab. Wir tauschten Schlag auf Schlag, ich vergass alles um mich, wirbelte herum, parierte und schlug zu.  
  
Doch diesmal traf ich Nichts. Elrohir hatte mich mit meinem eigenen Trick geschlagen und tat genau das, was ich vorhin bei Elladan gemacht hatte. Doch ihm gelang es nicht ganz so gut wie mir und ich behielt mein Schwert. Ich rollte mich über den Boden schlug einen Haken und drehte beim aufstehen das Schwert so zurecht, dass er mir nichts anhaben konnte. Doch plötzlich fühlte ich etwas warmes meinen Arm hinunter rinnen. Nicht ablenken lassen, Nimiel! und schon parierte ich den nächsten Hieb. Als ich die Lage wieder einigermassen unter Kontrolle hatte, wagte ich einen kurzen Blick auf meine Wunde. Sie war nicht tief, schliesslich hätte ich sie gar nicht bemerkt, wenn sie nicht geblutet hätte. Nun musste ich mir etwas überlegen um Elrohir zu besiegen, denn ich spürte wie meine Kräfte langsam nachliessen.  
  
Ich dachte schon langsam ans aufgeben als Elrohir einen schrecklichen Fehler beging. Er schaute sich nach seinem Bruder um. Und das wurde zu seinem Verhängnis. Ich nutzte die Chance ohne Entschuldigung aus, brachte ihn ins wanken, schlug ihm das Schwert aus den Händen und hielt meine Klinge an seinen Hals. Nun war ich ihm ganz nah und bevor ich ihn frei ließ flüsterte ich in sein Ohr: "Ich bin froh in meinem nächsten Kampf zu wissen, dass du mir den Rücken decken wirst. Schau dich jedoch nicht nach deinen Freunden um, außer du kannst sie und diene Gegner gleichzeitig anschauen und jeden Angriff kommen sehen!" "Ich bin auch froh, dass wir eine so flinke Wegbegleiterin dabei haben."  
  
Erst jetzt konnte ich die Auswirkungen von unserem Kampf genau erkennen. Elrohir hatte einige kleine, nicht gefährliche Schnittwunden an den Armen. Doch auch ich war nicht unverletzt geblieben. Neben dem etwas tieferen Schnitt am linken Oberarm hatte ich noch weiter Kratzer. Was mich aber am meisten entsetzte war mein Kleid! Der linke Ärmel hing schlaff herunter, der Rock hatte einige Löcher, wahrscheinlich von meinen Boden-Künsten und quer über meinen Bauch war ein ganz feiner Schnitt. Ich schaute hinein, konnte aber keine Wunde entdecken.  
  
"Da hast du aber Glück gehabt!", kommentierte er meinen Ratlosen Blick. "Komm, lass mich deinen Arm verarzten, wenn ich dich schon nicht besiegen konnte, lass mich wenigsten das tun." Auch Elladan kam nun wieder hinzu. "Ach übrigens, Nimiel, ich bin dann nicht immer so schnell unterzukriegen!" "Das glaube ich dir gerne und bin auch sehr froh darüber, denn von nun an werden wir ja Seite an Seite, nicht gegeneinander kämpfen." Lächelnd ging ich vom Platz und folgte den beiden Brüdern. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ich bestens versorgt, und spürte auch nichts mehr. Sie hatten mir noch irgendeine spezielle Salbe aufgetragen und ich war mir sicher, dass man schon Morgen praktisch nichts mehr sehen würde. Danach suchte ich mein Zimmer auf um mir etwas anderes anzuziehen. Zum Glück musste ich diesmal nicht lange suchen. Mein Reitgewand lag frisch gewaschen auf meinem Bett und die Geschwister hatten mich zu einer Bruchtal Führung am Nachmittag eingeladen.  
  
So erschien ich zum Mittagessen und freute mich schon auf danach, dass ich gar nicht wirklich ans Essen dachte, sondern mich nur darauf freute den wunderschönen Garten nochmals zu besichtigen und meiner Mirod guten Tag zu sagen. Kaum als der Erste sich erhoben hatte, stand auch ich auf und lief rasch zum Stall. Mirod wieherte und blähte seine Nüstern, als ich sie sachte an meine Schulter zog. Ich rieb sie einmal kurz ab und führte sie dann aus dem Stall. Zu meiner Verwunderung standen Elladan und Elrohir schon davor und warteten nur noch auf mich. "Da bist du ja endlich! Komm, als erstes ist der Wasserfall dran!" Die Besichtigung war wunderschön, ganz Imladris war ein Paradies. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand von hier fort wollte. Zum Schluss waren wir im Garten und ich lief so langsam es ging, damit ich mir jedes einzelne Detail einprägen konnte. Wer konnte wissen, ob ich jemals zurück kehren würde?  
  
Als ich alles gesehen hatte, was es zu sehen gab, wurde es schon bald dunkel. "Wer als erstes bei den Ställen ist, darf sich heute Abend seinen Tanzpartner aussuchen. Achtung, fertig, los!!!" Ich war so überrascht, dass ich erst während dem Ritt daran dachte warum heute Abend überhaupt getanzt wurde. Egal ich wollte einfach gewinnen, ich wollte eigentlich immer gewinnen! Ich presste mich so nah wie möglich an den Körper von Mirod, strich ihr zärtlich über den Hals und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr. Schritt um Schritt holte ich zu den Zwillingen auf und schliesslich erreichten wir alle gleichzeitig die Ställe.  
  
"Nun ja, ich sehe, wir werden noch unsere Mühe haben, dich wenigstens irgendwo zu schlagen". Ein bisschen außer Atem versuchte ich zu lächeln, was mir aber nicht so vorzüglich gelang. "Ach ja, was ich noch fragen wollte,", es kam mir erst jetzt wieder in den Sinn, dass sie ja etwas von Tanzen gesagt hatte, "warum wird denn heute Abend getanzt?" "Na zu unserem Abschied natürlich, hast du gedacht die lassen uns einfach so gehen?" Jetzt stahl sich das zuvor gewollte Lächeln auf meine Lippen "Dann muss ich wohl mal schauen was meine Garderobe zu bieten hat!" Damit verschwand ich und traf glücklicherweise auf halben Weg zu meinem Zimmer Ferewen. "Ferewen, hast du kurz Zeit für mich? Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe!" "Natürlich, ich komme sofort!"  
  
In meinem Zimmer angekommen entkleidetet ich mich rasch und wusch mir den letzten Schmutz vom Körper. "Was solls den sein Mylady?", hörte ich Ferewen im Zimmer fragen. Ich wickelte mir rasch ein Tuch um den Körper und trat ins Zimmer zurück. "Nenn mich bitte nicht Mylady, sonst nenn ich dich auch so! Also: heute Abend wird zu unserem Abschied ein kleines Fest gegeben und ich kann nicht gut mit meiner Reisebekleidung erscheinen. Und das Kleid von heute Morgen konnte ich leider nicht so gut beschützen wie ich wollte." Ferewen kicherte: "Ja ich habs gesehen!! Ich habe aber auch gesehen wie es heraus gekommen wäre, wenn ihr es noch weniger beschützt hättet! Ihr seid eine sehr gute Kämpferin. Ich wäre auch gerne so geschickt wie ihr! Aber nun lasst uns sehen was wir für heute Abend hervor zaubern können!"  
  
Ferewen verschwand zum zweiten Mal in den Hüllen der vielen Gewänder und als sie herauskam begannen meine Augen zu leuchten. Sie hielt ein meergrünes Kleid in der Hand. "Probiert es bevor ihr es lobt!!" Rasch schlüpfte ich hinein und schaute fasziniert in den Spiegel. Es war am Saum und am Dekolltée mit Pajetten bestickt, die Trompetenärmel waren mit glitzernden Fäden umwoben und die eng geschnittenen Taille liess mich noch schlanker erscheinen. "Es ist wunderbar, wie hab ich das verdient?" "Na hören sie mal, so ein hübsches Geschöpf wie sie hat ja wohl nichts schlechteres verdient, oder? Wartet ich mach euch noch eine Frisur."  
  
Ferewen löste mit ihren geschickten Fingern meinen Haarknoten und begann die Haare vereinzelt einzuflechten. Ich schloss einfach die Augen und wartete bis sie vom mir abliess. "So, und wenn Ihr damit nicht die ganze männliche Anwesenheit betört, weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter!!" Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, konnte einfach nicht begreifen wie sie das gemacht hatte. Doch jetzt hatte ich keine Zeit mehr zu staunen, denn es hatte an der Türe geklopft. Die Zwillinge waren wohl auch ziemlich überrascht einen solchen Wandel an mir zu sehen, wir ich doch vor einer Stunde noch schweissgebadet vom Pferd gestiegen!!  
  
Freundlich nahmen sie mich in die Mitte und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Das Fest hatte schon länger begonnen, überall brannten Kerzen die den Saal in ein gemütliches milchiges Licht tauchten. Einige Elben hatten sich zu kleineren Grüppchen zusammengefunden und von überallher ertönte wunderbare Musik. "Nimiel?" Erschrocken blickte ich zu den großgewachsenen Geschwistern auf, "Ja?" "Da ja niemand von uns das Pferderennen gewonnen hat überlassen wir dir die Wahl des Tanzpartners für den ersten Tanz!"  
  
Gespannt schauten mich beide bittend an. Erst jetzt begriff ich um was es bei unserem Wettrennen überhaupt gegangen war! Ich musste etwas in mich hineinlachen und suchte rasch den Saal ab. Etwas abseits in ein Gespräch vertieft fand ich den gesuchten Mann. "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber ich muss euch beide leider enttäuschen." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete ich mich und durchquerte rasch den Saal. "Lord Elrond? Habt ihr etwas Zeit für mich?" "Natürlich" "Da ich mich für keinen ihren reizenden Söhnen für den ersten Tanz entscheiden konnte und niemanden kränken will, habe ich gedacht ob ihr mir vielleicht die Ehre erweisen würdet?" "Aber natürlich, obwohl ich doch sagen muss, dass du wohl die erste Elbe bist, die sich getraut einen Mann zum Tanz aufzufordern!" Lächelnd zog er mich auf die Tanzfläche und als ober er ein Zeichen gegeben hätte begannen die Musiker nun für den ganzen Saal zum Tanz zu spielen.  
  
Glücklicherweise wurde ich von meinem Vater im Tanzen unterrichtet, sonst hätte ich mich jetzt wohl total blamiert. "Und? Hast du dich gut mit ihnen angefreundet?" Er blickte in die Richtung der beiden Brüder, die etwas eifersüchtig am Rande der Tanzfläche standen. "Oh ja, sehr sogar, ich freue mich eine so tolle Begleitung haben zu dürfen!" "Ich habe gehört du warst ihnen überlegen in jeglicher Hinsicht", schmunzelte er. "Naja, im Schwertkampf war wohl auch noch etwas Glück im Spiel, wäre Elladan nicht auf meinen Trick reingefallen wäre mein Gewinn nicht sicher gewesen und Elrohir besitzt eine solche Schlagkraft und Geschicklichkeit, dass ich ihn niemals geschlagen hätte, wäre er nicht abgelenkt worden. Ich bin sehr froh, dass mich zwei solch exzellente Kämpfer begleiten werden. Habt dank für eure Unterstützung." "Keine Ursache, aber ich rate dir heute Abend das Fest nicht unbedingt bis zum Ende zu verfolgen. Du wirst die Ruhe brauchen. Es steht dir eine anstrengende Reise bevor."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von mir und überliess mich den offenen Armen der Zwillinge. Ausgelassen tanzten wir den ganzen Abend hindurch. Es war ein ausgesprochen schönes Fest, bei uns im Norden wäre so etwas nie möglich gewesen. Wir Nordländer sind eigentlich nicht so für das Noble gemacht, wir sind uns auch härtere Zeiten gewohnt was die Jagd und den Winter angeht. Büfetts wie ich sie hier gesehen habe wären bei uns undenkbar. Als sich die ersten Elben entfernten kam mir Lord Elronds Ratschlag wieder in den Sinn. Ich verabschiedete mich höflich von meinen zukünftigen Begleitern und suchte rasch mein Zimmer auf. Nachdem ich alle meine Sachen gepackt hatte legte ich mich müde ins Bett und genoss das letzte Mal diesen wunderbaren Komfort. 


	4. Kapitel 3: Unterwegs

3. Kapitel: Unterwegs  
  
Noch bevor die Sonne Imladirs verzaubern konnte, sassen wir schon auf den Pferderücken und erwarteten noch Lord Elronds Abschiedsworte: „Schwer fällt mir jeder Abschied, besonders wenn mich meine Söhne verlassen. Reiset wohl und rasch. Ihr werdet schon erwartet. Ich habe euch unserem Freund bereits angekündigt." Damit hielt er seinen Söhnen noch einmal die Hand und drückte auch die Meine. Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe ihnen nichts von deinem Auftrag erzählt. Sie werden dich auch nicht danach fragen. Erzähl es ihnen wenn du es an der Zeit dafür empfindest." „Danke", war das Einzige, dass ich noch sagen konnte, denn meine Begleiter warteten schon ungeduldig auf mich.  
  
So ritten wir mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen in Richtung Eryn Lasgen. Da der Winter rascher einmarschierte als erwartet, konnten wir nicht über das Nebelgebirge und ich rechnete mit mindestens zwei Wochen mehr Reisezeit. Plötzlich hörte ich aber Elladan zu seinem Bruder sagen: „Hei Elrohir, meinst du Gimli ist Zuhause wenn wir ihn begrüssen möchten?" „Ich hoffe es sehr. Wir haben ihn jetzt doch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen!"  
  
GIMLI??? War denn der nicht einer der Gefährten? Und wo sollten wird denn auf die Zwerge treffen? Ich war total durcheinander. „Hei, sagt mal, wo wohnt denn Gimli?" Ich dachte mit dieser Frage würden sie vielleicht meine Unsicherheit nicht bemerken. „Was? Du weisst nicht wo Gimli Gloissohn wohnt?" Beide stimmten ein fröhliches Gelächter an und beruhigten sich erst nach ein paar Minuten wieder: „Du weisst echt nicht wo Gimli wohnt? Woher kommst du eigentlich??? Aus Mordor??" Ich war zutiefst beleidigt und schaute Elladan mit funkelnden Augen an.  
  
„Entschuldigung, das war nicht so gemeint.", versuchte Elrohir mich wieder zu beruhigen: „In Moria natürlich. Er hat alle grässlichen Orks verscheucht und die Zwerge leben dort wieder richtig auf. Du wirst stauen. Aber sag mal wie bist du denn auf dem Hinweg hergekommen? Bist du etwa über den Hohen Pass?". Elrohir musterte mich eindringlich. „Ja, eindeutig du bist drüber gegangen. Selber schuld. Du wirst schon noch sehen was du alles verpasst hast. Es ist wirklich atemberaubend in diesen Hallen. Obwohl uns meist in solchen Höhlen eher unwohl ist, diese Eine übertrifft alles....!!" Elladan kam gar nicht mehr aus dem erzählen heraus. Dieses Moria musste ja wirklich erstaunlich sein. Ich freute mich schon jetzt. Leider wird es wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern bis wir dort an die Türe klopfen werden.  
  
Die ersten paar Tage ritten wir praktisch durch. Das war kein Problem, wir als Elben brauchen ja nicht viel Schlaf und können uns auch während dem Reiten erholen. Daher beschränken wir unsere Nacht auf ca. vier Stunden, denn auch wenn unsere Pferde zu den besten Mittelerdes gehörten, mussten sie doch mehr ruhen als wir. Mit der Zeit aber sah man ihnen unseren weiten Weg von weitem an und deshalb beschlossen wir bald eine längere Rast einzulegen.  
  
Schon bald hatten wir in der Nähe eines Waldes einen kleinen Flusslauf entdeckt und richteten dort, wo die Waldgrenze am nächsten war unsere Lager ein. Elrohir machte rasch ein wärmendes Feuer und ich brachte die Pferde zum Fluss. Elladan machte sich auf den Weg uns etwas für das Abendmahl zu besorgen. Als die Pferde ausgiebig getrunken hatten bürstete ich alle drei kräftig ab und liess sie dann frei grasen. Dann setze ich mich ans Feuer zu Elrohir, der dabei war alle seine Waffen zu kontrollieren. „Elrohir," er drehte fragend den Kopf in meine Richtung, „was denkst du, warum ich in den Düsterwald will?"  
  
„Naja, eigentlich denke ich nicht, dass du dorthin willst, denn er ist nicht besonders sehenswert. Das heisst, der Königspalast natürlich schon, aber mehr gibt es da nicht unbedingt zu sehen. Ich könnte dir davon ein Lied singen. Nein, also ich denke eher, dass du dort wohl irgendwelche Verwandte hast die du besuchen musst, oder dass du König Thranduil eine Wichtige Botschaft von deinem Volk überbringen musst." „Mit deiner Vermutung, dass ich nicht freiwillig in den Düsterwald gehe, bist du vollkommen richtig. Nur der Rest entspricht nicht genau meinen Gründen. Vielleicht hast du schon einmal davon gehört, dass mein Volk sich bei der grossen Trennung der Elben in den Norden zurückzog. Einige unter ihnen, darunter auch meine Eltern, wollten den Kontakt zu den Anderen aber nicht verlieren, und reisten deshalb viel durch ganz Mittelerde. Dein Vater war ihnen immer ein sehr guter Freund und Helfer, und sie kehrten oft bei ihm ein. Sie vertrauen sehr auf seine Ratschläge. Ein Abenteuer um das Andere stand ihnen vor der Tür und auch einige male retteten sie Imladris vor einem Gefecht. Ein Abenteuer aber konnten sie nicht lösen, da es noch nicht die Zeit dazu war. Jetzt ist aber diese Zeit gekommen und sie haben mir dieses Abenteuer aufgetragen."Unruhig blickte ich zu Boden. Ich wusste nicht ob ich es ihm wirklich erzählen sollte .  
  
„So? Und was ist denn nun der Auftrag dieses Abenteuers?" Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, hatte ich Elladan während dem Reden gar nicht kommen hören. Nun aber stand er hinter mir und forderte eine Erklärung für mein Gerede. Es blieb mir also gar keine andere Wahl als es ihnen zu erzählen.  
  
Immer noch ein bisschen ausser Atem, vor Schreck natürlich, versuchte ich die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Nun ja, es geht darum,.. Bitte setz dich doch Elladan,... darum, dass Saurons Ring ja vernichtet wurde, und er somit auch, ... aber nicht seine Familie." „Das dachte ich mir schon. Mittelerde kann doch ohne diesen Ring nicht plötzlich gefahrenlos sein." „Moment, bitte lass mich fertig erklären. Also, Sauron hat eine Tochter. Als sein Ring zerstört wurde, erbte sie all seinen Macht die er noch irgendwie retten konnte...". So erzählte ich langsam alles der Reihe nach, wie ich es noch in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Die Dämmerung zog langsam auf, als ich zu Ende kam und die Brüder mich etwas skeptisch betrachteten. „Alles Gut und Recht, Nimiel, aber wie willst du denn das schaffen? Ich meine, wenn du ihr nur den Kopf abschlagen müsstest wäre das kein Problem, aber unter diesen Bedingungen?" Elrohir schaute mich fragend an und auch Elladan wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Ich weiss es auch nicht, doch ich denke, als erstes werde ich mich etwas einleben, alle dort Wohnhaften genauer kennen lernen und vor allem versuchen mir keine Feinde zu schaffen. Dann muss ich natürlich herausfinden wie stark die Macht von Saurons Tochter schon ist und was für einen Einfluss sie auf König Thranduil hat. Wenn ich sie überhaupt erkenne. Vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht Thranduils Beraterin, sondern wird es erst mit der Zeit in der sie ihre Macht entdeckt."  
  
Elladan und Elrohir schwiegen. Es war wohl auch für sie sehr erschreckend, der Tatsache, dass mit der Ringzerstörung das Übel noch nicht entfernt war, ins Augen zu sehen. Wir alle stellen fest, dass diese Aufgabe nicht in ein paar Wochen zu erfüllen war, aber auch, dass noch keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand.  
  
Inzwischen war unser Abendessen bereit und wir widmeten uns stumm dem Essen. Ab und zu hörte man es im nahen Wald rascheln, aber sonst war es absolut still. Fast zu still. Auch unsere betretenes Schwiegen tat noch seinen Rest dazu. „Kommt es euch nicht auch etwas zu ruhig vor heute Abend? Es ist wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm,... oder vor einem Angriff..." „ACHTUNG, Elrohir, hinter dir!!!", gerade noch im letzten Moment hatte ich die Spiegelung des Feuer in den Augen des Angreifers bemerkt. Elrohir griff rasch zu seiner Waffe und schlug im Drehen seinem Gegner das Messer aus der Hand.  
  
Erschrocken ob der raschen Gegenwehr mach die Kreatur zwei kleine Schritte rückwärts und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Gnade, nicht schiessen, bitte!!" Mit panischer Stimme und sehr ängstlichen Augen schaute er von einem Pfeil zu Anderen. Denn während Elrohir sich wehrte hatten Elladan und ich automatisch eine Pfeil auf unsere Bögen gespannt.  
  
Als wir die Lage überblickt hatten senkten wir unsere Bögen aber rasch wieder. Der Angreifer liess nur ein feines Lächeln über unsere Gesichtszüge zaubern. Er schien nicht älter als 12 Jahre zu sein und zitterte am ganzen Laibe. „Komm her, Junge und setzt dich zu uns ans Feuer. Wir werden dir nichts tun." „Nein, ich kann nicht, ich muss fliehen!". Etwas erstaunt sah ich ihn an, fragte dann aber weiter: „Vor wem musst du denn fliehen? Wir tun dir nichts." „Sie sind hinter mir her. Sie sind böse!!"  
  
Immer noch ratlos schaut ich meine Begleiter fragend an. Dann probierte es Elladan: „Wer ist denn böse? Meinst du etwa hier seien Orks?" Der Junge nickte heftig und schaute sich um, immer wieder mit einem ängstlichen Blick in den Wald hinein. Da nun niemand sprach, konnten wir plötzlich ganz deutlich das Knacken von Unterholz wahrnehmen. „Schnell, alle zu den Waffen. Du bleibst nahe am Feuer, wir werden dich beschützen."  
  
Mit einem groben Griff zog ihn Elrohir zum Feuer, schnallte sein Schwert lockerer und legte zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig an die Sehne. Auch Elladan und ich spannten unsere Bögen.  
  
Mit gezogenen Waffen, aber doch völlig überrascht blieb die Horde grausamer Krieger am Waldrand stehen. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinab als ich erkannte dass sie uns mit ihrer Anzahl knapp um das zehnfache überragten. Glücklicherweise waren unter ihnen keine Elben, so hatten wir wenigsten unseren Bonus für uns allein. Die Angreifer bestanden zur Hälfte aus Menschen zur Hälfte aus Uruk-hais. Den Kleidern nach zu beurteilen waren es Rhunländer, wie es diese aber so weit in den Westen getrieben hatte blieb mir ein Rätsel.  
  
Elrohir eröffnete den Kampf, gleich darauf folgten unsere beiden anderen Pfeile. Erst als wir schon unseren zweiten Schuss vorbereiteten erwachten unsere Gegner aus ihrer Starre. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll stürmten sie auf uns zu. Drei von ihnen blieben jedoch durch unsere Pfeile aufgehalten zurück.  
  
Rasch verstauten wir unsere Bögen und fassten dafür die Schwerter. Dann stellten wir uns im Halbkreis um den Knaben, so dass er nur unsere Rücken zu sehen bekam. Wie es schien, hatte die anderen keine grosse Kampferfahrung und stürmten einfach alle hintereinander auf uns zu. So wurden wir ungefähr immer von vier bis fünf Gegnern gleichzeitig bedroht. Da sie aber nur von einer Seite her angreifen konnten war das kein Problem und einer nach dem anderen sank vor unseren Füssen zu Boden.  
  
Allmählich stank es sosehr, dass es mir langsam übel wurde, so viele stinkende Orks abzustechen. Doch irgendwie, liess das Kampfgetreibe von alleine nach, denn als wir alle Orks getötet hatten begannen die Menschen plötzlich zurückzuweichen. Hatten sie doch längst bemerkt, dass von ihrer Gruppe nur gerade noch sechs Männer zurückgeblieben waren.  
  
Als erster meldete sich Elrohir zu Worte: „Legt die Waffen nieder, dann werden wir euch nichts tun.", leiser sagte er zu mir. „Nimiel, kümmere dich um den Jungen und versuche herauszufinden was genau passiert ist!" Rasch drehte ich mich zu dem Jungen um und wollte ihn fragen woher er komme: „ He Junge....", doch er war plötzlich verschwunden. Vielleicht war er zu den Pferden geflüchtet.  
  
Doch auch dort wurde ich nicht fündig. Erstaunt kehrte ich zum Feuer zurück und versuchte den Fussabdrücken des Jungen zu folgen. Nahe am Feuer fand ich die ersten Abrücke. Sie machten einen weiten Bogen um unseren Kampfplatz, bogen dann ab in die Richtung aus der die Orks und Menschen herkamen. Bald darauf mischten sich seine Spuren mit denen aus dem Wald und es wurde für mich unmöglich der Fährte weiterhin zu folgen. Enttäuscht kehrte ich wieder zu unserem Lagerplatz zurück.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir hatten inzwischen die sechs Menschen gefesselt und geknebelt und machten sich nun daran die Leichen wegzuräumen. Gescheiterweise hoben sie aber alle Waffen und allen Proviant auf, man konnte ja nie weissen ob sich nicht doch noch etwas Brauchbares darunter befindet. Die Leichen überliessen wir den wilden Tieren, schliesslich konnten wir ja kein riesiges Feuer machen und für ein Grab hätten wir mindestens einen Tag verloren.  
  
Als wir nun alle wieder am Feuer sassen und nicht genau wussten was wir tun sollten, nahm ich einfach dem mir am nächsten liegenden Menschen den Knebel aus dem Mund: „Sprich! Warum war der Junge auf der Flucht vor Euch?" „Vielleicht hatte er Angst vor uns?"  
  
Auch das noch!! Dieser Mensch hatte wohl keine Angst vor dem Tod, dass er sich wagte mir solche Antworten zu geben! „Hör mal, ich habe echt keine Lust auf Witze! Sag uns was genau geschehen ist, warum ihr mit Orks unterwegs seit und was mit dem Junge los war," ,ich holte kurz Luft und fuhr dann weiter: „oder schau zu wie du und deine Freunde langsam sterben!" Der Mann zuckte unter meinen harten Worten doch sichtlich erschrocken zusammen. Hatte er Solche wohl nicht aus dem Mund einer Frau erwartet.  
  
„Also gut, aber lasst ihr uns auch wirklich laufen wenn wir euch die Wahrheit erzählen?" „Wir werden sehen!" Immer noch etwas unsicher begann der Mann zu sprechen: „Einst wurde unser Dorf von Orks überfallen, aber anstatt uns zu wehren boten wir ihnen an für sie zu kämpfen. So zogen wir über ein Jahr umher. Meist versuchten wir uns aber bei den Überfällen zurückzuhalten und liessen den Uruks den Vortritt. Heute trafen wir nun auf eine kleine Siedlung die sich aber stark wehrte. Alle, auch die Frauen, kämpften mit vereinten Kräften. Der Junge rannte dann irgendwann davon und da ihn ein Uruk-hai entdeckte mussten wir ihm, als alle anderen Tod waren, folgen. Seine Spur war im Wald gut auffindbar und so hätten wir ihn bald eingeholt, wärt nicht ihr ihm zu Hilfe geeilt!"  
  
„Eigentlich sind wir ihm gar nicht zu Hilfe geeilt, er hat uns nur beim Abendessen gestört."Elladans Antwort klang ziemlich genervt: „Ihr seid also alle nur mit Uruk-hais unterwegs, weil ihr nicht getötet werden wollt. Warum habt ihr sie dann nicht eines Nachts alle umgebracht, oder seid einfach geflohen?"Man hörte seiner Stimme sehr gut an, dass es ihm wohl lieber wäre diese Leute hier einfach liegen zu lassen und sich nicht mehr um sei zu kümmern, als sich auch noch mit ihnen zu Unterhalten. Der Gefragte liess aber nicht locker: „Das haben wir sogar mehrere Male versucht. Manchmal haben sie einen von uns dann sogar vor unseren Augen umgebracht. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie jemand so herzlos sein kann!" „Ich schon,"antwortete ich, „es macht ihnen auch nichts aus Kinder und Freuen umzubringen, sie kümmern sich nicht darum wen sie töten, nur darum dass sie es tun. Aber euch schien es ja auch nicht besonders zu stören!" Mir war es nun auch wirklich zu doof mit diesem Mann zu diskutieren und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. Obwohl es ihn wohl auch nicht reizte mit diesen Leuten zu sprechen versuchte es nun auch noch Elrohir: „Also gut, wir lassen euch für den Moment am leben!"Er blickte mich grinsend an, „Wir müssen zuerst darüber schlafen. Morgen werden wir Entscheiden was mit euch geschehen wird." Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet und Elrohir kehrte mit einem glitzern in seinen Augen zurück! Er hatte wohl das Gefühl seine Rede hätte unsere Gefangenen beeindruckt!  
  
Etwas unmotiviert versuchten wir nun noch unsere kalten Reste des Abendmahls zu verspeisen. Sie zu geniessen gelang uns jedoch nicht so recht, hatte wir alle doch immer noch die Gedanken im Hinterkopf was wir morgen mit unseren Gefangenen tun sollten.  
  
Als die Menschen dann endlich alle schliefen, konnten wir beginnen über ihr weiteres Schicksal zu diskutieren. Als Erster begann Elladan zu sprechen: „Also ich bin ja normalerweise nicht so unmenschlich, das heisst natürlich nicht so unelbisch, aber diese stinkenden Kreaturen würde ich am liebsten einfach hier liegen lassen!" „Elladan!", protestierte sein Bruder, „Bist du noch bei Sinnen? Stell dir vor, sie würden gefunden und erzählten dann, dass Elben sie gefangen nahmen und keine Gnade zeigten? Es ist ja bekannt, dass wir ein unerbittliches Volk sind und oft keine Gnade zeigen, aber seit Menschen und Elben in Frieden leben sollten wir nicht als schlechtes Beispiel vorangehen, nicht wahr?" „Auch ich finde, dass wir sie nicht einfach so liegen lassen können, sind sie ja dem Tode noch ziemlich weit entfernt. Ich denke dass wir sie mitnehmen sollten und bei der nächsten Siedlung als Stallburschen abliefern." Elrohir stimmte mir zu und auch Elladan gab langsam nach: „Wie schon gesagt, am liebsten würde ich sie hier lassen, aber ich sehe auch ein, dass das nicht geht. Bedenkt aber dass sie zu Fuss sind und unser Tempo enorm senken werden!"  
  
Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen bevor ich mich nochmals räusperte: „Lieber habe ich noch drei Tage länger, als Unzufriedenheit zwischen unseren Völkern zu verursachen. Aber wir könnten einen Kompromiss machen: Wenn wir nach drei vollen Tagen noch keine Siedlung entdeckt haben lassen wir sie laufen. In Ordnung?" Und so wurde es beschlossen. Da ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass wir keine Siedlung entdecken würden hatte ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir hielten abwechslungsweise Wache, da sie davon überzeugt waren, dass ich mehr Schlaf brauchen würde als sie. Auch wenn ich lautstark protestierte dass ich als Frau nicht anders behandelt werden wollte als Männer konnte ich sie nicht davon abbringen mir keine Wache zuzuteilen. Eigentlich konnte ich ja froh sein, obwohl ich es wirklich hasste speziell behandelt zu werden, nur weil ich weiblich war. Ich bin eine Kriegerin. Basta. Warum sollte man da Unterscheidungen machen zwischen Mann und Frau? Im echten Kampf nimmt man auch keine Rücksicht! Da wird getötet. Egal von welcher Art und von welchem Geschlecht man ist.  
  
------*----*----*-----  
  
Kein Wölckchen zierte den Himmel als die Sonne hinter den Zweigen des Waldes hervor trat. Die Spitzen glühten in einen saftigen rot, dass mir die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend nur zu deutlich ins Gedächtnis traten. Langsam stieg mir der Geruch der Schlacht, der noch immer in der Luft hing, in die Nase und mir schon wieder beinahe übel. Schliesslich lagen ja noch alle Leichen eine halbe Meile entfernt vor dem Waldrand.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir waren bereits aufgestanden, hatten die Pferde nochmals getränkt und gestriegelt, das Feuer fast bis zur Unerkenntlichkeit verwischt und die Gefangenen zum Fluss gebracht, damit sie noch etwas trinken und sich waschen konnten.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, während denen auch ich mich bereit gemacht hatte, kamen die sechs Männer in Begleitung von Elrohir zurück und bettelten nach Essen. Doch da auch wir nicht unendliche Nahrungsvorräte hatten bekamen sie nur eine wirklich winzige Notration.  
  
Elladan band allen Männern die Arme frisch zusammen und sass auf. Wir gingen weiter Richtung Süden. Für unsere Pferde war es sicherlich ein Vergnügen einmal einen Tag nicht andauernd zu galoppieren. Sie genossen es sichtlich, was ja auch gut war, denn es würden wieder andere Zeiten auf sie zukommen.  
  
Die Männer mussten bis am frühen Nachmittag ohne Pause marschieren als wir einen Halt machten. Wir hatten ungefähr 15 Meilen südlich eine kleine Siedlung entdeckt und gönnten ihnen deshalb eine Pause.  
  
„Nimiel!", rief Elrohir, „ich werde voran reiten und unsere Ankunft melden. Wenn es sich machen lässt, werde ich auch gleich eine Unterkunft für diese Männer suchen!" „Ach Elrohir, du bist viel zu fürsorglich! Wir lassen die doch irgendwo vor einer Schenke liegen und ziehen dann weiter, nicht?" Elladans Vorschlag klang ja eigentlich gar nicht so unverlockend, aber ich musste Elrohir zustimmen. Schliesslich hatten wir nicht das Recht dem Ruf der Elben zu schaden: „Ist in Ordnung Elrohir. Bis später!"  
  
Die sechs Männer lagen inzwischen stöhnend und klagen über ihren wunden Füssen am Boden und flehten nach einer Mahlzeit. „Diese Kerle regen mich langsam auf Nimiel!! Können wir die Pause nicht schon beenden? Während dem laufen können sie wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit so wehleidig tun!" „Beruhige dich Elladan, du wirst sie nicht für alle Ewigkeit begleiten müssen!" Er lächelte kurz ironisch und zog es dann vor sich mit seinem Hengst zu beschäftigen.  
  
Es begann langsam zu dämmern als wir das kleine Dörfchen erreichten. Elrohir erwartete uns schon sehnlichst, anscheinend wurde er etwas misstrauisch angesehen. „Für die sechs Herren hier habe ich eine Unterkunft gefunden. Wenn sie sich anständig benehmen und im Stall mithelfen dürfen sie sogar bleiben!", wieder zu Elladan und zu mir sagte er dann noch: „Aber ich denke die Bevölkerung wäre froh wenn wir nicht auch noch hier übernachten würden. Sie waren nicht so begeistert von der Tatsache dass ein Elb ihr Dorf betrat." „Nun ja, das lässt sich ja wohl ohne weiter Probleme machen, oder?" Elladan war sehr zufrieden und froh darüber dass er nicht noch einen Nacht in der Nähe dieser Menschen verbringen musste.  
  
Als wir nun unsere Gefangenen ablieferten, wurden wir von allen Seiten beobachtet und von unten bis oben gründlich gemustert. Einige Mütter zogen sogar ihre Kinder gleich wieder ins Haus zurück als wir vorüber gingen. Wir wurden uns aber nicht einig, ob es wegen den Gefangenen war oder ob diese Menschen immer noch solche Angst vor uns Elben hatten.  
  
Endlich wieder aus diesem Dorf heraus, gaben wir unseren Pferden die Sporen und galoppierten noch über drei Stunden weiter, bevor wir uns nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf umschauten. „Bin ich froh, konnten wir dieses Pack dort abladen. Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich mich noch hätte zurückhalten können. Wer mit Orks unter einer Decke steckt gehört einfach zu den Toten." „Schon gut, Elladan, du kannst dich wieder beruhigen. Wir sind sie ja losgeworden!!". Ich hoffte inständig dass er sich auch wirklich erholen würden und übernahm deshalb gleich die erste Schicht der Wache. Glücklicherweise hatte Elladan diesmal nichts dagegen dass ich Wache hielt und so konnte auch Elrohir sich nicht durchsetzte, obwohl er mir sogar anbot meine Wache auch zu übernehmen! Ich glaube er war mir aber trotzdem ziemlich dankbar, dass er auch endlich etwas Erholung hatte. Jedenfalls hatte es den Anschein, als ich ihn nach meiner Wache aus seinem Schlaf rüttelte. „Elrohir, du bist an der Reihe. Bis jetzt wahr alles ruhig. Ich glaube nicht dass sich dies noch ändern wird. Sei trotzdem wachsam." „Natürlich, mach ich. Schlaf gut!" Und das tat ich.  
  
Als Elrohir am Morgen die Pferde bürstete und mir ein Stück Lembas so auf den Bauch warf, dass ich vor Schreck gar nicht mehr weiter Schlafen konnte, stand ich völlig erholt auf und gähnte als erstes die aufgehende Sonne an. 


End file.
